Doomsday Door
The Doomsday Door is a huge living door that opens as a portal between both the Earth and the Nether-Regions only at the very moment of doomsday (known by many names as the apocalypse, day of reckoning, the end of the world), and it is one of the many known items in the Ghostbusters universe. It made its appearance in The REal Ghostbusters cartoon series. The door itself is a corporeal entity manifested as a sentient doorway to the Netherworld. It is not to be opened until doomsday, the end of the world. Description Its face bears some resemblance to a bull, complete with nose ring and two curvy horns. It has two extra horns on the top of its head. History When the world was left ravaged, the poltergeist energy held within the Doomsday Door would be freed to reconstruct and replace the world at large. The Place of Lost Souls is located one mile from the door. The Doomsday Door was buried for ages and a warning on the Doomsday Stone was left behind and written in the ancient Sumerian language. Somehow, it was left untouched for centuries until the 1980s. 10 miles in from a New York subway station, the door was rediscovered during a construction project. Although its main purpose is to open only on doomsday, it was opened early by a team of subway workers, who stumbled upon it saying its line, "Do not open until doomsday." The head worker, ignoring the warning, signaled to begin drilling and prompted the door to open prematurely. The released energy immediately began to change everything and cause a mass transmigration of ghosts. Soon after, the Ghostbusters manage to close the door again by pulling back all that was set loose by it. They used the flow of energy inside the door to supercharge their Proton Packs, set them to Full Dispersion Mode with Wide Angle, and shot the streams through the Power Flow Core to pull in the energy and ghosts. Despite knowing it also lead to their demise, the Ghostbusters were able to barely escape as the door sealed itself. Personality The entity takes its purpose very seriously and gives fair warning not to disturb it but it takes pleasure in scaring humans who do not heed the warning. It is unknown if the door itself acts on its own or the will of the spirits who inhabit the Neither Regions. Powers and Abilities This door holds back the energy of the Netherworld till doomsday. Doomsday Stone The Doomsday Stone is a living stone that gives warnings of apocalyptic events It made its appearance in The Real Ghostbusters cartoon series. It is inscribed in Sumerian writing on its back. Unlike a normal stone, this is capable of speaking. It tells visitors about the Doomsday Door and the end of the world. It reveals doomsday will spread until it engulfs the whole world. Other than formally warning interlopers of doomsday through speech, the Doomsday Stone is anchored to its position. About one mile from the Doomsday Door, Winston Zeddemore stumbled upon the Doomsday Stone. It was sticking out of a subway track. Ray Stantz deduced it was buried for ages. They quickly noticed there was Sumerian written on the stone. Egon Spengler translated the Sumerian for the others. The inscription was information about the Doomsday Door. It was a doorway into the Nether-Regions and was hidden deep in the Earth only to be opened during the end of life. After the Ghostbusters moved on, a pair of eyes and mouth manifested on the Doomsday Stone and it snickered. Gallery Doomsday Door.jpg|A view of the Doomsday Door. Trivia *In "What in Samhain Just Happened?!", on page 12, the Doomday Door's doorknocker is seen on the hidden door. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Issue #5, the Doomsday Door makes a non-canon cameo on a flier outside Ray's Occult, nearest the "Burn In Hell Venkman" graffiti. *In the first draft of the episode "Knock, Knock"'s script, the door is described as "very Lovecraftian in the half-light." *On page 2 of Ghostbusters Issue #8, the door knocker sans nose ring appears on one of the doors. *Ray Stantz speculated the Doomsday Stone was drawn up out of the ground by the excess psychic energy in the area. *The stone reminded Ray Stanz of a similar manifestation within Papua New Guinea in 1973. *The language on the Doomsday Stone changes from Sumerian to Egyptian, to Greek to Indian, and to Swedish. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Possessed Objects Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Forms Category:Doomsday Scenario Category:Magic Category:Paranormal